Rin x Shima one-shots!
by HaloScape
Summary: Rated T for language and some sexual content. (in future chapters) this is a collection of Rin x Shima one-shots! Feel free to leave review ideas for a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**one-shot one**

 **A little game**

Rin had gotten to class. Early. It was extremely unusual for him, but he just woke up early, couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to just get to class before Yukio or anyone else. But to his surprise, someone was there. Shima, was there. "Hey Okumura!" Shima said, as he noticed Rin walk in, "Whatcha doin' here this early?" Shima asked, "Oh, I just got bored and decided to head here." Rin replied.

"Well..." Shima says, "I was waiting for Kamiki, but do you want to play this little game with me?" "What game?" Rin asks, getting curious. Shima pulls out a red box, on the front its in bright bubbly letters, it reads, "Pocky" "Wanna play the pocky game with me?" Shima happily shouts, standing up, and holding out the open box in front of Rin. "How do you play?" Rin questions curiously, his tail wagging behind him with excitement.

"Well.. That's the weird part." Shima replies, lightly blushing. "What do you mean?" Rin asks, tilting his head to the side a little in a cat like motion. "Well we both take one end of the pocky into our mouths, then slowly start to chew until we well.. kiss." Rin blushes, then backing up. "No way!" Rin yells. "I'm not kissing another guy!"

"Well Okumura.. The rules are, first to pull away, is the loser, therefore, is a giant chicken." Shima smirks, knowing he would convince the demon. "No! No! No! Way!" Rin yells again, "Well, I guess your a big chicken, Bak bak!" Shima clucks, teasing Rin. "Okay fine!" Rin snaps, taking a pocky from the box and putting into his mouth.

"Great!" Shima says with glee, then grabbing onto the other end of the pocky. They both start to bite closer, Rin's blush getting more intense the closer their mouths get. Just as their mouths are about to meet, Rin stops, Shima opens his eyes to see Rin blushing furiously, his eyes squeezed shut, his tail in between his legs. Strangely, Shima finds this quite, adorable.

He then bites on the final part of the pocky parting their lips, and kisses Rin. Shima, leaning forward, managed to knock Rin down to the point that Shima was ontop of him. Unconsciously, Rin wrapped his arms around Shima's neck, and they kissed for a while, enjoying the warm feeling of eachother's lips.

As they lie there, only parting to take breaths, the door opened and multiple footsteps could be heard, Rin and Shima didn't notice, being preoccupied, but they parted, startled as someone shrieked. They both sat up, to see Shiemi blushing, looking like she was the one that shrieked, and Bon, Konekomaru, and Izumo looking kinda disgusted.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rin quickly yells, standing up, blushing. "Sure Okumura. Fucking sure. You two totally weren't just making out on the floor." Bon snaps.

"You were doing what?" says a name voice that enters the room, Rin's face goes from embarrassment, to pure terror. "Y-Yukio! I wasn't doing anything!" Rin says, putting his hands in front of him, as to block any attack his younger brother throws.

"Nii-san.. I support your relationships with people.. I really do.." Yukio starts, being interrupted by Izumo. "They were making out." She says, Yukio's face then goes to scary furious. He draws his gun, aiming at Shima, and for once,

Rin was the one holding him back.

 _Yeah.. Sorry the first one is really short, but I hope you enjoy! Please review what you thought, and if you have any idea what should happen between these two next!_

 _And if your interested,_

 _I have another account, it's called MindVScape, and its the more, kid friendly, account. This one is more mature stuff, as you saw by the cussing._

 _^^ Have a good week everyone!  
-Halo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back**

 **Back again**

 **Halo's back**

 **Tell a friend**

 _ **Apologies for the late update, had a little writers block.**_

 _ **Ok not a little.**_

 _ **But here's another chapter!  
-**_

Why him?

Why did it have to be him? Couldn't they have spared him? He was doing great.

All he did, was give me a little burn. That's it! He didn't deserve to die.

I stared at the bandaged burn on my arm, it happened during a fight with a demon. Rin saved me from getting crushed by that thing, and he gave me a burn in the process.

Then they killed him. Poured holy water all over him, until he died from the burns.

He didn't deserve this.

He didn't do anything wrong.

Even Bon agrees, that Rin didn't deserve that.

I can still put myself back in that day.

Two weeks ago. The screaming of the exorcists, Shiemi's crying, Bon's yelling for them to stop. Yukio's calm, but clearly upset behavior. Even Sir Pheles showed a little sadness. I loved him so much, he was so sweet, adorable and kind.

I remember the last kiss we shared, when Rin was being taken away.

I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me.

Then they took him away, and burned him.

Please Rin.

Just come back to me. Please, just come out like you always do, with that big, stupid grin on your face. Acting like it was nothing. I love you. Please come back.

My anger quickly turned to rage after those cold weeks. I killed two exorcists. The one's in charge of the entire execution. I made them pay, and I'll do the same, for any exorcists.

 ***Dances on crappy chapter***


End file.
